harry and ginny forbidden love story
by Alison 141
Summary: hi my name is ginny weasley iam a witch and i also have a twin brother call ron we hate each other because of our house in i am in grgffindor house and he his in slytherins house our house hate other but i have some good friends they are macy misa/ hermion granger/luna lovegood we are all in the same year at school we are all in year 6 have summer .
1. Chapter 1

hi my name is ginny weasley  
iam a witch and i also have a twin brother call ron we hate each other because of our house in i am in grgffindor house and he his in slytherins house our house hate other  
but i have some good friends they are macy misa/ hermion granger/luna lovegood we are all in the same year at school we are all in year 6 have summer .My friends are coming to say with me for the last weel of summer but also my brother friends are also coming to stay with us they are the bad boys of school they are draco malfoy/nick lucas and harry potter mum always said we have to get on at the house . so we all have to be nice when mum and dad are around so me and my friends say in my room when they are around  
knock knock macy and luna are here  
hey ginny how was your summer  
good yours  
luna/macy good to  
knock knock  
ron door ginny said  
ron ran down starts  
harry and draco are here  
hey said ron how was your summer  
good they said  
harry said do we have to say here with them  
ron  
ron no thats go to my room  
draco good i do not want to be in th same room them  
knock knock hermine here  
hey she said did you have nice summer  
ginny/macy and luna said yes did you  
hermine said yes to  
knock knock  
ron its nick  
hermine are they all here ginny  
ginny said yes now  
hermine can we go to your room now ginny  
macy/luna and ginny said yes  
so they went up but they bund into ron/draco and harry on the way up  
ron get away from us now  
luna said be quite you big mouth  
mcay hermione start to lafing at them  
draco said do not talk to him like that  
hermione said she can talk to like that if she want to  
so you should up to  
harry and nick were about to say somings when  
mrs weasley came in  
hello everybody  
hello mrs weasley  
dinner will be ready in an hour  
ginny said me and the girls are going out for dinner mum  
mrs weaslley ok dears have fun  
grils we will  
boy were not happy  
harry and nick as ron were are they going  
ron they are going out with some boys from grgffindor house  
all the boys look sad  
mrs weasley dinner ready  
harry/draco/ron/nick came down  
and sat at the table  
then the girls came down look very hot  
mrs weasley said you all look lovley  
thanks mrs weasley they said  
girl say goodbye mrs weasley said do not be back to late  
ok said the girls  
boys were eating and looking very sad  
mr weasley came home  
hi said mrs weasley and boys  
good day at work  
mr weasley yes very good thank you  
mr weasley were are the girls going mra weasley  
mrs weasley they are going to a party with some boys from school  
mr weasley said good for them  
mr and mrs weasley and boys eat dinner  
later in ron room  
why did they have to go out said draco  
because they do not like us at all said harry  
I no that said nick but did you see them looking very hot said ron  
i no said nick  
with the girls at the party  
ginny are you having macy/luna  
yes they said were hermione  
over there kissing that boy  
at 11 oclock the girls were druck  
so the boys from the party tuck them home  
back house with boy  
ron were are they  
i do not no said draco/nick and harry  
mr and mrs weasley we are going to bed now  
ron but the girl are not back  
mr weasley they can look after themo safe so nigth boys  
so they all went to bed  
girl came in and went to bed  
next day  
mrs weasley said beafast ready  
all boy came down to eat  
10 mins later girl came down  
mrs weasley what time did you get in  
luna said about 2o clock  
mrs weasley and boys said what  
macy ginny had to be pick up  
luna hermione was kissing some boy  
macy got some boys to walk us home  
luna was bining sick every 5 mins said hermione  
the boys were looking very sad


	2. Chapter 2

late that day  
in granden with girls  
ginny/luna and macy are swimming in the lake  
hermione was sunbathing in the garden  
luna got some water and throuth it on her to make her sceam  
luna/ginny and macy were lathing at her  
the boys came running to them  
draco why did you sceam  
luna said wot it got to do with you  
ron we only ask he said  
ginny why do you care  
harry we dont  
ginny good go way then  
nick do not be rude  
macy why not  
ron just do be  
girls said go away now  
boys went to play quidditch  
harry said we were only being nice  
ron/draco we no that  
nick i thougt they had bin hit or soming  
harry why


	3. Chapter 3

harry why do we care  
nick we dont do we  
draco yes we do  
ron why  
draco becase i said so  
harry ok then  
with girls  
ginny why did they coming running to us  
hermione i do not know that  
macy you know every thing  
luna we no that  
back to boys  
ron/harry 2 side quidditch nick/draco  
ron are you going to tell her draco  
draco no  
harry tell who what  
ron/draco said no one  
harry/nick tell us  
ron draco like hermione  
harry/nick said what  
draco you said you would not tell them  
ron sorry  
ginny/luna and macy


	4. Chapter 4

macy/luna and ginny heard them say that  
ron/harry saw them  
draco look around and saw them  
ginny do you  
draco please do not tell her  
luna why not  
macy just tell her  
draco no she hate me  
ginny no she dose but not i do  
macy so do i  
luna me to  
hermione came over  
they all look at her  
hermione what  
all of them said nother thing  
ginny you ok  
hermione yes why  
luna no reason  
macy just as  
hermione ok are we coming to get ready  
macy yes we are  
ginny ok  
ron were are you going  
luna out with boys  
macy why do you as  
nick just as why  
macy ok then


	5. Chapter 5

later that night with girls  
ginny do we have to go out to night  
luna i just want say in  
macy to  
hermione me to  
macy what do we tell them  
ginny out do we get out of it  
luna i no  
hermione how  
luna ginny macy come with me  
hermione you say here so mrs weasley no that some in the room  
hermione ok  
luna/ginny/macy went to see draco  
draco what do you want  
luna to has you soming  
ginny we will tell hermione  
macy that you like her  
draco what  
luna you heard  
draco ok  
macy you are going to come with us to night  
draco were  
ginny we can not tell you  
luna just go and get ready  
an hour later  
the girls are ready and waiting for draco  
harry were are you going  
draco out with the girls  
ron why  
draco they need my help  
ron why has you  
draco because they no i like hermione  
nick so you will help them  
harry so they dont tell her  
draco yes  
ron what help with what  
draco i dont know  
harry so they would not say  
draco no but i am coming to help them they need help  
ron why did ginny come to me  
draco do you say one nice thing to her  
ron no but she my sister  
draco so what  
draco came down to the girls are you ready  
girls said yes  
girls and draco left the house  
harry i hope ginny ok  
ron why do you care about ginny harry  
harry because i like her alot  
ron what


	6. Chapter 6

ron you what  
harry i like ginny a lot ok  
ron you can not like ginny she my sister  
harry i can like how like  
ron get up to hit harry but nick stop him  
nick why do you care any way  
ron my sister  
nick so like draco said you do not say one nice thing to her  
ron yes i do  
harry/hermione said no you dont  
all the boys look at hermione  
harry please dont tell ginny  
hermione i will not ok  
harry thank you  
hermione bye  
with the girls and draco  
draco were are we going  
hermione to pub in town  
draco why  
ginny you will see  
30 mins later  
macy they are coming  
draco how  
ginny viktor/neville/joe and dean  
draco what  
dean/viktor/joe and neville  
hey girls what he doing here  
mr and mrs weasley said he had to come with us said macy/luna  
dean/joe and viktor ok  
neville he will not stop us  
draco you will what  
joe you see  
back to boys  
harry why did i tell him that  
ron its ok if you like  
nick dose she like him back  
ron no she hate us  
harry/nick we no that  
back with the girls and draco  
in pub  
dean/joe are with ginny and macy  
viktor/neville and draco are sat at table  
draco what are you going do  
joe we get them druk and then we get alot of boys to play with them  
neville so we can watch them  
draco that is so  
neville so very evil  
draco no sick  
neville looks like hermione there all ready  
draco look at her  
hermione was look at some boys  
draco gets up  
joe were you coming  
draco to hermione  
joe/neville why  
draco what you do to the girls his just to sicking  
to watch  
viktor hey they are our girls not yours  
draco look around and saw ginny/luna and macy all  
looking for boys  
viktor/neville you can not safe all of them can you  
dean its time to put them to bed with us  
draco you what  
joe no will take them all the way to night  
draco that rape  
neville no its not  
draco yes it his  
viktor/joe not if they do not know about it  
dean we have to take it away from them  
draco why  
neville so when we go back to school they will be our slags for good  
draco said i am in  
joe ok  
draco got to go and grt soming  
neville what  
draco i do not want to be dad any time soon  
viktor/dean/neville and joe bring some for us  
draco ok but keep the girls daning till i get back  
they all said ok  
draco went back to rons house  
draco came thought door sceam ron/harry and nick  
they came running down fast  
ron what up  
draco tell them what is going to happen to girls  
harry/nick we will help you  
ron we will  
draco ginny is going to get rape by one of them  
ron ok i am in  
draco we have to get back fast  
harry/nick and ron/draco go back to the pub


	7. Chapter 7

back at the pub  
ginny and hermione were so duck  
luna/macy were not that bad  
joe/dean hope draco coming back soon  
neville me to  
viktor i am not  
neville why  
viktor he not geting hermione from me  
dean he not geting ginny  
neville he not haveing luna  
joe he not having macy  
why all the boys are fiting over the girls  
they did not see draco/ron/harry and nick come in  
draco look they are not looking  
nick time to get the girls  
harry how gets how  
draco ron gets luna nick gets macy harry gets ginny i will get hermione  
harry we meet outside  
ron let go  
nick gose over to macy  
macy hey nick what are you doing here  
nick looking for you  
macy why  
nick we need to get back to the house  
macy ok but i can not walk  
nick i will pick you up  
macy ok thats go  
ron see luna with to boys all over her  
luna ron this that you  
ron that me  
luna why you here  
ron we need to get home faster  
luna no way having o much fun  
ron no you need to come home  
luna go way ron  
harry see ginny  
ginny why you here  
harry we need to get you home  
ginny why  
harry because  
ginny ok will go out  
draco were his she  
draco see ron can you see hermione  
ron no sorry  
luna she has gone in that room with dean and viktor why  
draco no no  
draco ran to the door


	8. Chapter 8

draco at the door  
draco its lock  
ron get luna out now  
draco i need help  
draco see ron come her now  
ron what  
draco get luna out now get harry back here to help me ok  
ron went back to luna and pick her up and tuck her out side  
outside with the other  
harry was with ginny help her sand up  
nick was with macy makeing out  
ron came out and saw nick and macy kissing  
ron harry draco need you now  
harry were  
ron at the door  
harry gose back in  
ron put luna down by ginny  
draco and harry at the door  
draco we need to get in there  
harry why  
draco hermione in here with dean/viktor  
harry ok  
harry and draco/ron get through the door  
but do not see any one  
draco were are they  
harry/ron they went out the back door  
draco ran out side  
harry/ron ran to  
draco they are gone  
they all went around the funt of the pub  
nick/macy are still makeing out  
luna his a sleep on the ground  
harry said were ginny  
they all look around they could not see her any were  
nick said were is hermione  
draco she gone  
harry so is ginny


	9. Chapter 9

draco they have two girls now  
harry we have to get them back  
ron how  
nick luna and macy  
ron we need to get them home frist  
draco no we need to get hermione/ginny back  
harry yes we do  
ron no we need get them home  
draco/harry no  
ron yes  
nick said stop it  
ron what  
nick luna and macy need to go home  
draco/harry we need to find ginny/hermione  
nick me ron take luna and macy home  
harry me draco go look ginny/hermione  
ron ok  
back ginny/hermione  
well well  
viktor we could only get 2 sir  
were are they other 2  
neville they got away sir  
ok  
joe/dean were we going  
out of here faster  
joe dont we need to wait for bellatrinx sir  
yes we do  
bellatrinx i am back sir  
were other 2  
bellatrinx they got safe by harry potter/draco malfoy sir  
so they will come for other 2 as well  
bellatrinx yes sir  
did they take other back home  
bellatrinx no sir ron weasley and nick lacas tuck them home  
well it look like draco and harry will come for them we wait here  
bellatrinx but sir  
no buts we wait here  
back with harry and draco  
harry were are they  
draco i do not  
30 mins later  
draco look harry  
harry were  
draco over there  
harry lets go over  
draco/harry went over  
draco look though windeo  
harry what  
draco bellatrix and  
harry and who  
draco vvvvvvvvv  
harry look up and saw voldemort  
draco yes  
harry his ginny/hermione there  
draco look around yes they are there  
harry who else  
draco viktor/neville/dean and joe  
harry so its 6 on 2  
draco what


	10. Chapter 10

draco what  
harry you heard me  
draco no we need to go and get help  
harry no time for that  
draco yes there is  
harry no  
draco yes  
harry you go i say  
draco no we both and get help  
harry no i am coming in now  
draco saw run in  
harry saw them but they did not see him  
draco came over to him  
harry you came  
draco shut up now  
harry you get the girls out  
draco what are coming to do  
harry you will see  
draco get back here  
harry later  
harry went over to voldemoort  
voldemort you came  
harry yes i did  
voldemort just in time to  
harry why  
voldemort so i can kill them in front of you  
harry no you want  
voldemort why not  
harry because there not here  
voldemort were are they  
harry gone  
voldemort so i can kill you  
harry not to day  
harry and voldemort start to case spell at each other  
draco came back with help  
voldemort saw the orger and disppen  
harry and draco went back to ron house  
next day  
with girls  
ginny how did we get home last night  
hermione i dont no  
luna or me  
macy no sorry  
hermione draco nos  
ginny that good thing  
luna we will have to ask him  
macy we go shopping to day  
ginny yes  
hermione for school stuffy  
luna yes  
mrs weasley befast ready  
boy are down all raedy  
luna draco do you no who we got home  
draco you do no  
ginny no sorry  
draco no anthing  
hermione no  
ginny yes  
draco what  
ginny at the pub harry and ron nick were there  
draco and  
ginny nick and macy were kissing  
and harry pick me up  
draco and  
ron pick up luna we were out side of the pub  
harry went back to help draco with hermione  
hermione what  
draco yes what else  
luna i feel sleep on road  
ron yes you did  
luna then ginny was gone  
ginny what  
macy all i no its all boys were sceam at each other  
mr weasley came in you girl need to go to doctor  
girls said why


End file.
